


Tumblr Prompt 9

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel angst. Cas going "you left me" Dean going "you left me first (at purgatory)" and them just fighting and it leading to angry sex turning into emotional romantic gooey sex ugh i have a thing for this stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 9

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasn’t sure what you meant by dean leaving cas because he doesnt really leave cas, cas really leaves him. so i took a little bit of liberty with the plot/prompt :) hope this is enjoyable

When Cas emerged from the bathroom, clean and shaved, Dean couldn’t help but shift in his seat. Holy shit, the guy looked good; about 3,000% better than he did when he first got back from Purgatory, which Dean was still curious about.

 

Sam saw the way his brother shifted in his seat and he rolled his eyes. When would Dean and Cas just admit their feelings for each other? The sexual tension surrounding the two would be exponentially decreased if they just came out with it.

 

“I’m going out,” Sam said suddenly, grabbing his coat, laptop, and the keys to the Impala. “I’ll be back…” Sam paused and looked between Dean and Cas, who were in one of their usual staring matches. “Later.” And with that, he left the room.

 

“Cas…” Dean hadn’t fully registered that Sam had left, or was even there in the first place for that matter. He stood and took a few steps towards Cas. “How the hell did you get out of there?”

 

“You _left_ _me_ ,” Cas growled, closing the gap between him and Dean. Cas now had Dean shoved up against the wall, his blue eyes fierce and dark. He didn’t know where this anger was coming from, but it was coming hard. “You left me in Purgatory, Dean.”

 

Dean’s green eyes were wide with shock, fear, worry, and surprise. He didn’t know that Cas would respond this way and he was concerned with the reaction.

 

“I didn’t leave you, Cas. I tried. I fucking tried to get you out. You didn’t hold on--”'

 

“You never even _tried_ to come back for me!” Cas cut him off, his voice nearing a shout. “I was _there_ , Dean. I was there fighting off Leviathan, wondering when _you_ were going to come drag me out!”

 

“You left _me_ first!” Dean shouted back, shoving Cas with all of his strength. Cas stumbled back, his brows furrowing in confusion, that dark look never leaving his eyes. “You left me in Purgatory when we first got there. You just...vanished! And I was left with vamps and Leviathan and all sorts of _bastards_ and I had to fucking worry about _you_!”

 

Cas came at Dean with such force and rage that Dean thought the entire motel would blow up. When Cas’ lips came crashing down on his, every thought left his brain. Dean had half a mind to push Cas away before he thought better of it. Maybe some angry sex would make them both feel better about this situation.

 

Dean’s eyes slid closed as he kissed Cas back, pushing him towards the bed. When Cas fell back onto the bed, Dean fell on top of him, settling between the angel’s legs. Dean’s lips slid from Cas’ and began accosting the other man’s neck with rough bites.

 

“ _You_ were the one who didn’t hold on tight enough,” Dean growled, admiring Cas’ neck which was now covered in purple bruises and teeth marks. Cas flipped him over with a growl of his own.

 

“And _you_ were the one who didn’t come back for me.” With that, Cas ground his hips roughly into Dean’s. Cas began clawing at Dean’s clothes and he ripped off the hunter’s shirt, buttons and fabric flying everywhere as Cas’ hands raked over Dean’s chest. With a snap of his fingers, Cas and Dean were both naked, skin sliding against skin sinfully.

 

Without warning, Dean felt the blunt head of Cas’ cock pushing at his entrance. He must’ve mojoed some lube because Dean could feel the cool liquid and it sent a shiver up his spine.

 

Cas surged forward to the hilt, filling him completely. Dean couldn’t help the yelp that escaped his lips. Tears sprung to his eyes as Cas began thrusting his hips with wild abandon and Dean let out a soft cry each time Cas hit home.

 

“You left me!” Each one of Cas’ words was punctuated with a hard thrust into Dean. “You left me! You left me all _alone_!” Cas thrusts were slow, deep, and rough. “I was _alone_ , Dean. I was…” Cas trailed off, his thrusts slowing until he was just buried inside of Dean, his eyes meeting the hunter’s. " _So_ _alone_."

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, looking up at the angel--his angel--with teary green eyes. “Cas, I’ve been trying, man.”

 

Suddenly, Cas’ lips were on Dean’s in a slow and passionate kiss, all the anger from before morphing into tenderness. Cas began moving his hips again, slower this time, his hand coming down to the print on Dean’s arm.

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed the other man’s name, his breath minging with Cas’ as they moved in unison, their bodies sinuously sliding together.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas’ voice was low and gruff and his head fell to the crook of Dean’s neck. He nuzzled his nose against the warm sin there as he thrust into Dean and smiled when Dean’s legs hitched around his waist.

 

Dean’s chest tightened as Cas spoke and he knew that it was he who should be sorry; however, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, as he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he’d turn this into even more of a chick flick moment.

 

Cas brought his hand between them and wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s throbbing cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Cas could feel his own orgasm building up and he looked down at Dean. In one of their unspoken exchanges, each man knew that the other was close. They climaxed together, soft puffs of air and quiet cries filling the heated air around them.

 

Cas fell on top of Dean, attempting to catch his breath. His eyes were closed and they stayed like that for several minutes until Dean put a hand on Cas’ cheek.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his voice so full of emotion it even surprised Dean. Cas lifted his head from Dean’s neck to look down at the man below him.

 

Silent _I love yous_ were passed between them and Cas lowered his lips to Dean’s for another languid kiss.


End file.
